Sálvame
by abby.gm
Summary: Hundida, mi vida esta hundida. Nada de lo que me imagine que sería es. Maldito el día en que lo conocí, maldita la hora en que me enamoré, maldito el momento en el que uní mi vida a la de el. Ayúdame, ¡SÁLVAME!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la Saga de Crepúsculo, pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de mi autoría y solo creo un mundo alterno para los personajes. **

Prologo.

5 años atrás.

Solo unos metros más. Solo unos pasos más. Faltaba muy poco para unir mi vida con el mejor hombre que haya conocido en mi vida. Mi padre puso mi mano sobre la de él y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

—Te entrego mi vida, cuídala.— Dijo, con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llorosos. Aunque jamás lo aceptaría.

El solo sonrió y asintió. Esa sonrisa llena de orgullo y promesas para el futuro venidero. Esa misma sonrisa que me dio hace poco más de tres años cuando nos conocimos. Esa tarde. Aquella magnifica puesta de sol en la playa durante mis vacaciones al término de la universidad. El año más extenuante y acelerado de mi vida.

Pero ahí estaba yo, sentada en la playa con el agua del mar tocando las puntas de mis pies…

_Respiré. Inhale pesadamente gracias a la humedad del aire. Veía aquel hermoso y anaranjado atardecer apartada del murmullo de los chicos que jugaban en la playa._

_Respire otra vez. Libertad. ¡Al fin! Después de cuatro años de madrugar, trasnochar, correr, estudiar, llorar, desistir y volver a intentar, al fin lo había logrado. No es que me queje, amo mi carrera y fue la mejor elección que he hecho en la vida, pero de que estudiar la universidad es una tarea dura y ardua, lo es._

_Sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Inmediatamente mis manos volaron haciendo presión en esa parte de mi cráneo, las retire y observe que gracias al Cielo no había sangre. Pero aun así estaba un poco aturdida, fue fuerte._

_Escuche que gritaban detrás de mí y se acercaban corriendo, escuchaba las pisadas cada vez más cerca._

_Alguien obstruyó mi vista y se arrodillo delante de mí. Dios Santo, creo que el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que imagine, porque delante de mi estaba el cabello, los ojos, la nariz, la boca…, la… la sonrisa más encantadora que había visto._

— _¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien? __—__ Jesús… la voz. "Responde tonta, pareces retrasada". Ah sí, claro. ¿En dónde demonios está mi voz?_

—_Mmmm… si gracias. O eso creo__—__ Mi mano volvió a mi cabeza, gran error. __—__ ¡Ouch!__— __Su sonrisa se desvaneció._

— _¿__Necesitas que te lleve con algún médico? Creo que mi amigo lanzó el disco demasiado fuerte. Lo siento, no lo pude atrapar — Dijo preocupado. ¡Qué dulce!_

—_No te preocupes, los accidentes pasan. Y no, no es necesario que me revisen, créeme he sufrido golpes peores— Otra vez esa sonrisa. Vaya debería haberle dicho que si necesitaba un doctor para que me llevara en brazos o hacerme la desmayada para que me diera respiración de boca a boca… "Ay Dios niña, deja de soñar"._

—_Bueno, si no necesitas atención médica, por lo menos déjame invitarte a cenar o un trago esta noche, mis amigos y yo vamos a ir al bar que está a un lado del hotel que está en el centro, ¿te gustaría?— ¡Claro! Ok, no parezcas unas desesperada, tómalo con calma._

—_Suena genial, pero de hecho había quedado con mis amigos esta noche— Bonita hora para ser olvidadiza —Creo que tal vez tendremos que dejarlo para otra noche…— Vaya suerte._

—_Bueno, eso no tendría por qué ser un problema, si a tus amigos no les molesta podemos ir juntos todos y divertirnos más, ¿qué te parece? — ¡Y regresa la suerte!_

—_Yo creo que no habrá problema, solamente que tengo que consultarlo con los chicos, ya sabes— Volteé la mirada para buscarlos, y como esperaba Ángela y Jessica tenían la mirada fija sobre nosotros, mientras que los chicos: Mike, Tyler y Eric, jugaban voleibol. Pero no había rastro de Lauren ni de Emily. _

—_Entonces… ¿eso es un sí?— Solo pude asentir. — ¡Genial! Por cierto, no se tu nombre—_

—_Soy Isabella, Bella Swan— Sonreí y le tendí la mano._

—_Un placer Bella, soy James, James Witherdale—_

Y véanme aquí, tres maravillosos años después frente al sacerdote, familia, amigos y demás invitados en la pequeña iglesia del pueblo donde nací y crecí, a minutos de dar el tan esperado "Si, acepto" que toda mujer sueña, con el hombre que siempre soñé.

—Acepto— Dijo él, orgulloso, con una voz que me hizo ver que esto duraría toda mi vida.

—Sí, acepto— Respondí ante la pregunta del sacerdote, con la voz cargada de emoción y los ojos cargados de lagrimas. El beso con el que sellamos el pacto fue "el beso", perfecto y dulce, pero tan serio en lo que a compromiso se refería.

Era el día perfecto, el primero de los miles que se avecinaban a lo largo de mi vida.

Que estúpida ilusión creo mi cabeza. Nada me preparó para mi _muy_ infeliz existencia.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la Saga de Crepúsculo, pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de mi autoria y solo creo un mundo alterno a los personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

— ¿En dónde demonios estás? Me tienes esperando desde hace más de 5 horas… Maldita sea ¡hoy es nuestro aniversario! ¿Ni siquiera puedes darme este día?... Sabes que olvídalo, me importa una mierda. Ni te molestes en despertarme cuando llegues, no tengo ganas de verte a la maldita cara— Colgué y aventé el celular, que de milagro cayó en el sofá.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, inclinándome en la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Me erguí y observé la mesa, la rabia me llegó hasta las puntas de los pies, así que tome el filo del mantel y lo jalé. Pasta, carne, vegetales, vino y agua brincaron por todas partes mientras que de mi garganta salía un grito de desesperación.

No hoy, no hoy. Lo había hecho otra vez el maldito bastardo.

Mis esperanzas de tratar de arreglar este matrimonio se fueron al caño. Pensé que esta vez el llegaría a casa, me besaría como lo hacía cuando nos casamos, me diría que me seguía amando y después de cenar haríamos el amor, y así recuperaríamos la chispa y la pasión que habíamos perdió hace tiempo. "Todavía sigues soñando niña estúpida" dijo mi subconsciente, esa perra no podía quedarse callada.

Pero esta vez no lloraría, no, ya no. Me lleve la palma de las manos a los ojos, importándome poco si arruinaba mi maquillaje, ¿a quién demonios le importaba como me veía?

Respiré y baje las manos. Otro grito ahogado. Genial, ahora tendría que limpiar el desastre que había hecho. Qué bueno que no había prendido las velas, a esta hora estaría corriendo como desquiciada tratando de huir de las llamas, y seamos honestos, con los estúpidos tacones que traía puestos me habría tropezado, quedado inconsciente y moriría calcinada, sola… sola… sola.

Bueno, la noche hubiera sido más interesante que este pobre intento de cena romántica para mí y mi esposo por nuestro 5to aniversario de bodas.

Já. Esposo. Ese imbécil no se merecía el título de "esposo", para él era muchísimo más importante la empresa que dirigía. Cenas, viajes, conferencias, juntas, todo, absolutamente todo era más importante que yo, y al parecer eso aplicaba también en los aniversarios.

James Witherdale. Dueño y CEO de la casa constructora más grande de Seattle. Pero no por méritos propios, su padre se la heredó hace 4 años tras su muerte, un años después de casarnos. Creo que ese fue el detonador de este decadente matrimonio.

Cuándo empezó a hacerse cargo de la empresa todo se desmoronó de a poco. Primero, más horas de trabajo, luego los viajes, las juntas hasta tarde, etc., después vino la casa, o mejor dicho mansión a la que nos mudamos con su estúpido pretexto de "Nena, tenemos que vivir en un lugar que represente lo importantes que ahora somos, un lugar que deje impactados a las personas que vengan a visitarnos", y como la esposa ciegamente enamorada que era, acepté.

Nunca me gusta la vida ostentosa, llena de lujos y frivolidades, soy sencilla. No me gusta resaltar, ser el centro de atención, las joyas, los vestidos llamativos, nada. Echo de menos mi antigua vida. Siento que me ahogo en esta enorme casa. Es tan fría y el eco ante cualquier ruido me hace estremecer.

Ni siquiera los tantos empleados hacen que me sienta acompañada aquí dentro. Ni Leah o Sue, que son con las que mejor me llevo, ni siquiera Jacob, que se ha convertido en un gran amigo desde que James lo contrató para ser mi chofer.

1:12 a.m. Debería de haber llegado a las 8. Ya no importa, solo no importa.

Recogí los pedazos rotos de los platos y la fuente de la ensalada y los puse en la basura.

Camine directo a la habitación, tuve que cruzar el comedor, un corredor, una sala de estar y el vestíbulo para llegar a las escaleras, el ruido de mis tacones resonó por todo el lugar y otra vez recordé que estaba sola. Me quite los zapatos al pie de las escaleras y las subí. Entré a la enorme habitación y arroje los zapatos al piso.

Entré al espacioso baño, en el que fácilmente entrarían 6 personas en la ducha y 5 en la tina, un desperdicio de espacio según mi punto de vista. Me desvestí y llené la tina, puse mis sales de baño favoritas y me metí.

30 minutos después estaba secando mi cabello, con un conjunto de satén de un short y una playera de tirantes en color azul pálido. James aún no había llegado.

Me metí en la cama y apagué las luces. Vaya vida, la señorita que había soñado con un amor verdadero y mágico estaba sola en su aniversario.

No es bueno alentar a las niñas con historias fantasiosas de princesas y príncipes que las rescataban en sus caballos blancos, que vivían felices por siempre y todas esas ridiculeces. Culpo a mi madre por eso, cada noche me leía ese tipo de historias y me dormía soñando con que la princesa era yo.

Con esos pensamientos me quedé dormida.

Un estruendo me hizo levantarme de golpe.

Miré hacia el reloj del buró y vi que eran las 4:23 de la mañana. Escuché las pisadas fuertes subiendo las escaleras y después el movimiento desesperado por abrir la puerta de la habitación. James.

Me senté en la cama, pero no encendí la luz. Había sido clara en el mensaje de voz que le dejé. Ahora recordaba que deje el celular en el sillón de la estancia en el piso de abajo.

Aporrearon la puerta con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Abre la puerta!— Si, estaba enojado. Y me importaba una mierda, yo también lo estaba y tenía una muy buena razón. — ¡Isabella, ábreme la maldita puerta!

No contesté.

Comenzó a golpear más fuerte la puerta gritando que abriera. Mi respiración empezó a aumentar, mientras que el se desesperaba aún más.

— ¡Vete de aquí y déjame sola!— Grité. —Querías pasar la noche fuera de casa ¿no? ¡Pues ahora jódete!— Se detuvo.

Me quedé en silencio un minuto esperando que golpeara otra vez. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Se habrá ido? Qué suerte que les di a los empleados la noche libre y les dije que se retiraran temprano y que podían llegar más tarde la mañana siguiente, así que no había nadie en la casa que pudiera apreciar la bonita escena de James.

Otro minuto. Y nada.

Me levanté y encendí la luz, me puse las zapatillas de descanso y la bata del mismo color de mi pijama. Caminé hacia la puerta en silencio y quite el pestillo suavemente.

Abrí la puerta y asome la mitad del cuerpo, mire a la derecha, hacia las escaleras y a la puerta, pero nada. Di un paso fuera de la habitación y justo cuándo iba voltear a la izquierda sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi.

Grité y pataleé, pero nada. Era mucho más alto y fuerte que yo.

Podía oler el alcohol y tabaco emanando de él. Asqueroso, simplemente asqueroso.

Me aventó a la cama, caí de boca e inmediatamente me giré para verlo. No traía el sao con el que se había marchado en la mañana, la corbata estaba desacomodada y los primeros botones de su camisa blanca estaban desabrochados.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa desquiciado?— Espeté, pero en mi voz se podía apreciar la nota de miedo que su mirada me transmitía.

— ¿Hoy es nuestro aniversario, no cariño?— Volvió a sonreír. Me dieron escalofríos—Pensé que querías pasar una romántica noche con tu esposo— Dijo mientras se quietaba la corbata y empezaba a desabotonar el resto de su camisa.

—James, no digas tonterías. No quiero verte, lárgate de aquí por favor, y déjame dormir— Dije —Mañana hablamos. Cuando estés sobrio y lúcido.

Rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No amor, es nuestro aniversario y lo vamos a celebrar como se merece. Disfrutando de nuestro amor.

—James, estás siendo un idiota. Por favor, vete. No quiero estar contigo.

Se arrodilló en la cama y me tomó de los tobillos, jalo de mí hasta que quede tumbada en la cama de nuevo.

—Vamos Bella, sé lo que te gusta, lo vas a disfrutar nena— Dijo, mientras me ponía debajo de él y me inmovilizaba con todo su peso.

—Suéltame James. ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame tranquila!— Forcejeaba moviendo todo mi cuerpo, mientras él me besaba en el cuello. — ¡Dije que ya basta! ¡NO! ¡Suéltame!

Trato de besarme en los labios, pero volteaba la cara para que no lo lograra.

— ¡Quédate quieta maldita sea!— Gritó furioso. Pero no me detuve.

Entonces se separó de mí, me vio directo a los ojos y me abofeteó. Tomó mi mentón entre sus manos y estampó sus labios contra los míos. Me quedé estática, mi cerebro estaba registrando el hecho de lo que había pasado.

El abrió la boca, tratando de profundizar el beso. El olor del alcohol me sacó de mi estado de shock y me revolvió el estómago. También me hizo consiente del ardor en mi mejilla izquierda.

Volví a removerme debajo de él, pero seguía sin dar resultado.

Desesperada, moví la cabeza y busque con la mirada algo que pudiera ayudarme. Bendita sea Leah por ponerme una jarra con agua todos los días de mi lado de la cama.

Estiré el brazo y tome la pesada jarra de cristal.

Cuándo la estrellé en la cabeza de James, instintivamente sus manos me soltaron y las llevo a la parte afectada. Lo empuje y rodó a un lado de la cama lanzando lastimeros gemidos de dolor.

Me levanté y corrí fuera de la habitación, baje las escaleras y gracias al agua de la jarra que también me había empapado y estaba escurriendo, y al hecho de que iba descalza en el último escalón me resbalé y caí. Un lloriqueo salió de mi cuándo me levanté y apoyé el pie en el suelo. Pero seguí corriendo.

Venía detrás de mí, lo podía sentir. Volteé la mirada y si, efectivamente venia tras de mí con una mano sobándose la cabeza.

No supe hacia donde corría, hasta que el me alcanzó y los dos caímos al suelo del comedor forcejeando.

— ¡Eres una estúpida!— Gritó, y me abofeteó de nuevo. Dos veces seguidas.

Lo empujé, di la vuelta y traté de gatear par alejarme de él. Ahora no parecía tan buena idea haberle dado el día a los empleados.

Me tomó de los tobillos otra vez y me arrastró. Sentí un dolor en la cara interna del muslo y algo caliente escurriendo en el. Baje la mitrada para ver esa parte y vi un cristal enterrado en mi muslo. Un cristal olvidado de mi ataque de furia hace unas horas. La adrenalina no me dejo sentir el dolor, pero el olor de la sangre fue otra cosa, me mareé y se me volvió a revolver el estómago.

James seguía tirando de mí, pude soltar un tobillo de su agarre y estire mi pie directo en su cara.

Gritó de dolor mientras que trataba de detener la sangre que salía de su nariz. Me miró y sus ojos parecían disparar fuego. Se levantó y me observó desde arriba. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, solo cerré los ojos y traté de hacerme un ovillo juntando las rodillas y poniéndolas en mi pecho.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Su pie fue directo a mis costillas, y me retorcí del dolor mientras que soltaba un grito de dolor.

— ¡Maldita perra! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!—Y me golpeó otra vez. Y otra vez.

El dolor me cegó por unos instantes, era tanto que empecé a ver borroso, y eso aunado con el olor de la sangre emanando de mi pierna, creí que estaba a punto de desmayarme.

No me moví. Me quedé tirada en el piso, esperando el siguiente golpe. Pero no llegó. Aún así no me moví, no abrí los ojos. Agudice el oído y lo escuche alejarse murmurando obscenidades y quejidos de dolor, escuche sus pasos hacia la salida y después la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un fuerte golpe.

Ahí fue cuando abrí los ojos, que ahora no solo estaban desenfocados por mi aversión a la sangre, si no que estaban llenos de lágrimas que caían libremente por mis mejillas mojando el suelo.

No habían pasado ni 15 minutos desde que aún estaba en mi habitación, hasta este momento, en que estaba tirada en el piso del comedor llorando porque mi esposo me había golpeado.

Baje la mano hacía mi muslo, tocando la sangre que seguía brotando. Tenía que ir al hospital. Pero ¿qué les iba a decir cuándo me preguntara que era lo que me había pasado? No podía… no, no sabría qué hacer.

Una punzada de dolor me saco de mis ensoñaciones. Ya me tendría que inventar algo para cuando preguntaran. Pero tenía que irme ya, cada vez salía más sangre de la herida.

Me levante del suelo y camine hacia la salida. Me dolía el tobillo, la cara, la pierna y el resto del cuerpo. Inclusive estaba empezando a tener migraña.

Con dificultad llegué al vestíbulo y tomé mi bolsa, las llaves de mi auto y regrese por mi celular a la sala de estar. Volví a caminar a la salida y en la puerta volví la mirada hacia el interior de la casa. El suelo estaba mojado y había pedazos de vidrio en el suelo. Aunque la peor parte se encontraba en la cocina.

Dios santo, ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?

* * *

Hola!

Pues solamente quisiera aclarar que esta es la primera vez que escribo. No se como lo haga en realidad por que nadie la ha leído además de mi. Así que todos los comentarios y/o sugerencias son bien recibidos.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes me leen por darme una oportunidad.

Dejen reviews! se agradecen infinitamente.


	3. Capítulo 2

******Disclaimer: Los personajes y la Saga de Crepúsculo, pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de mi autoría y solo creo un mundo alterno para los personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Luces. Árboles. Luces. Mientras manejaba todo pasaba como un borrón indefinido.

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, creo que venía un ataque de migraña. Mi pierna seguía sangrando, y dolía mucho. Me removí en el asiento y un dolor punzante en las costillas me hizo lloriquear.

Me tomó el semáforo a unas calles del hospital. Me detuve y encendí la luz dentro del auto. Observé mi rostro en el espejo retrovisor y note que el moretón en mi mejilla empezaba a obscurecer. Levanté mi playera y lo mismo ocurría con mis costillas. Esas no serian difíciles de ocultar, pero la cara era otro asunto, ¿cómo la gente no se daría cuanta? Tal vez con un poco de maquillaje y corrector no se notaría…

Golpeé el volante y grite, lloré y tiré de mi cabello con desesperación… ¡Debo de ser una estúpida! ¿Quién demonios se preocupa por ocultar los golpes que le dio su marido?

Me desplome en el asiento y comencé a llorar muy ruidosamente.

¿Cómo llegué a esto? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerme esto? Y lo peor… ¿Cómo es que yo lo permití? No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser… me golpeó. Me defendí, le pedí que no lo hiciera, le dije que no lo hiciera. ¿Cómo es que lo permití? Yo no soy de ese tipo de mujeres, siempre me dije a mi misma que nunca dejaría que un hombre me pusiera una mano encima, que nadie tendría el derecho ni la oportunidad de hacerlo, y mucho menos el hombre que decía que me amaba, con el que había decidido pasar el resto de mi vida.

Recuerdo las platicas con mamá. Renee y yo siempre tuvimos una relación en la que podíamos contarnos lo que sea, y ella siempre me recalcó: nadie puede humillarte, nadie puede lastimarte, nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene el derecho a hacerte sentir mal.

Inhalé, e inmediatamente me arrepentí. El olor de la sangre lleno nubló mis sentidos.

El conductor detrás de mi toco la bocina de su auto y fue entonces que me percate de que el semáforo había cambiado. Bajé la ventanilla del copiloto y avancé, no sin antes ganarme un grito nada decente del conductor que me rebasó.

Aparque en el estacionamiento del hospital y subí al elevador. Apreté el torniquete improvisado en la parte superior de mi muslo, seguía saliendo mucha sangre lo que ocasiono que me mareara de nuevo, se me revolvió el estomago y mis piernas perdieron fuerza. Solo quería salir de ese elevador y respirar aire puro, el zumbido en mis oídos me molestaba a sobremanera. Sujete mis rodillas con mis manos e inspire hondo, un dolor agudo cruzo por mis costillas. Me dolía respirar.

Entonces sonó la campanilla del elevador y las puertas se abrieron. Salí tambaleándome, pero al primer paso fuera de la cabina choque con alguien y perdí el equilibrio, la persona me sujetó de la cintura, fue ahí donde las piernas ya no me funcionaron y me deje caer.

—Lo siento… lo siento — Musite con apenas un susurro, sin fuerzas.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?— La voz proveniente del hombre, sorpresiva y inquietantemente me alivió. Era muy, muy suave y parecía como si me estuviera arrullando. No sé si me pesaron los ojos por el mareo y la falta de sangre, o la voz de ese hombre tenía ese efecto en mí, solo supe, que lo último que recuerdo haber visto fueron unos ojos verdes como dos grandes y relucientes esmeraldas.

**EdPOV**

Caminaba de regreso a mi oficina después de echar un vistazo a la sala de emergencias, en donde todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado diría yo. No me sorprendería que esa paz se rompiera en cualquier momento, en un hospital tan grande como este y en una ciudad tan poblada como lo es Seattle era muy raro tener una noche tan pacifica.

Salí de la sala de emergencias y camine hacia la recepción. Desde donde se leía en la puerta de mi oficina _"Dr. Edward Cullen, jefe de cirujanos"_

Me detuve cuando sentí vibrar mi teléfono celular con un mensaje de texto. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y abrí el mensaje.

_**Tanya:**_

_Siento que hayas tenido que hacer guardia esta noche bebé, y también lamento que no hayamos podido celebrar como esperábamos. Pero te lo compensaré ;)_

_Te amo. XOXO_

Caminé mientras leía el mensaje de mi prometida.

Tanya y yo nos conocíamos desde la secundaria, pero no empezamos a salir hasta el segundo año en la universidad. Siempre nos habíamos atraído, pero por diferentes circunstancias nunca estábamos juntos, siempre la había considerado como a una amiga, hasta que mi hermana Alice mencionó que siempre he sido un reverendo ciego al no darme cuenta de que Tanya había estado enamorada de mi desde que me conoció. Siendo honesto, si Alice nunca me lo hubiera gritado en la cara nunca me hubiera dado cuenta, ya que no tenía experiencia en el campo del amor. Nunca, ninguna chica me había llamado la atención como para formalizar una relación o incluso llevarla a casa para presentársela a mis padres.

Así era yo, una noche y nada más. Pero hace unos meses mi familia comenzó a insinuarme que ya era hora de formalizar lo mío con Taya, que llevábamos demasiados años saliendo, que se iba a hartar de mi dándole vueltas al asunto y se iría y me dejaría solo, que nunca encontraría a una chica como ella y que se me estaba yendo el tren. Por otro lado mi madre me chantajeaba con que quería llegar a ver a su único hijo hombre casado y poder llegar a ver a sus nietos. Eso fue lo que hizo que me decidiera.

El día de ayer llevé a Tanya a cenar al más elegante y costoso restaurant del centro, y al finalizar la cena le propuse matrimonio. Ella lloró, me abrazó y besó, y no paraba de soltar elogios por el gran diamante que le había dado.

Sonreí mientras caminaba y pasaba por los ascensores que en ese momento se abrían.

De repente un torbellino de cabello color castaño chocolate se estrelló contra mí. Instintivamente la tomé por la cintura para evitar que cayera.

—Lo siento… lo siento— Apenas alcancé a escuchar los susurros de la pequeña mujer que tenía en brazos. Sentí su respiración agitada y el bajar y subir de su pecho contra mí.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?— Le pregunté. Baje la mirada por su cuerpo, mirando la bata de dormir que llevaba puesta, del mismo color que el conjunto de satén que estaba debajo. Era de el color azul más bonito que haya visto en toda mi vida; o tal vez era el contrate que hacía con la blancura de su piel. Seguí bajando la mirada hacia sus piernas y fue entonces cuando vi la sangre que manchaba su bata y short, a la altura de su muslo.

Fue ahí cuando levanté la mirada a su cara, y ella fijó sus ojos en los míos. Unos ojos color chocolate que combinaban perfectamente con el cabello de la mujer, se fueron cerrando de a poco, perdiendo su luz.

— ¡Señora Cope, necesito una camilla!— Grité.

Inmediatamente el personal se puso en marcha y llegó la camilla. Lleve a la paciente a emergencias mientras tomaba sus signos vitales y los chequeos rutinarios al ingresar.

—Necesita una transfusión, rápido— ¿Qué te paso? Me pregunté mientras seguía atendiéndola.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Edward, qué haces todavía aquí, tu turno terminó hace dos horas?— Levanté la cabeza y entrecerré los ojos debido a la luz blanca de urgencias. Dios, me había quedado dormido.

— Lo siento Emmett, se me fue el tiempo— Dije, estirando las espalda que dolió por la incómoda posición en la que había encontrado durante la última hora.

—Y entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? — Me preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

— Esta mujer llegó hace unas tres horas… y la atendí. Llegó casi desmayándose y tenía una herida un poco profunda en el muslo, así como contusiones en las costillas y cara— Me acerqué a ella y la observé. Se veía tan pacífica y relajada, pero una sombra morada atravesaba la piel de su hermosa mejilla. Ella era hermosa._ ¿Qué? Dios mío, de verdad necesito descansar. Ya estoy pensando tonterías. _— Y me quedé para ver cuál era su progreso— Terminé.

—Vaya, debió de haber sido una gran caída— La observó durante unos segundos. _No estoy tan seguro de que haya sido solo una simple caída. Solo espero equivocarme._ —Bueno, es hora de que empiece con mi turno, o si no terminaré metido aquí por más tiempo, y Rose me matará por no llegar a tiempo a la cena con tus padres.

—Claro— Sonreí y le di una palmada en la espalda antes de que diera la vuelta y marcharse.

—Ah, por cierto— Regresó hacia mí y me dio un abrazo— Felicidades por lo de Tanya y tú. Te veré esta noche hermano —Dio la vuelta de nuevo y lo observé marcharse.

**BePOV**

Ouch. Que dolor de cabeza más horrible, jamás me había sentido así en toda mi vida, ni siquiera en mi primera borrachera el primer año de la universidad.

El repetitivo _bip _me hizo abrir los ojos, pero los volví a cerrar al instante. Jesús, la luz del lugar era horriblemente banca. Solté un gruñido por lo bajo. ¿Qué paso? Mi mano voló hacia mis ojos para protegerlos, pero algo me lo impidió, el dolor me hizo gritar y abrir los ojos de golpe.

Miré mi brazo y observé la aguja que tenia insertada en la mano. ¿Por qué? Miré a mí alrededor y puse atención en el murmullo y el lugar en donde estaba. ¿Un hospital?

De repente todo vino a mi memoria: los trastes rotos en el comedor, el mensaje, James, la caída, la sangre, el auto, esos ojos verdes. Una punzada en el cráneo me hizo cerrar los ojos y maldecir en mis adentros. Mis ojos picaron y mis puños se cerraron haciendo que me dolieran las manos.

El ruido de la cortina siendo recorrida me hizo abrirlos de nuevo y voltear la cara rápidamente.

Un hombre con bata blanca me observó desde lo alto, sosteniendo un vaso de café a punto de tocar sus labios. Era muy alto, probablemente media más de un metro ochenta, cabello despeinado y de un extraño color cobrizo, espalda ancha, extremidades delgadas pero fuertes y sobre todo, hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda.

—Buenos días Isabella— Sonrió, tomo un sorbo de su café y dejo el vaso en la cómoda a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Cómo… cómo sabe mi nom-nombre?— Tartamudeé, fállanlo totalmente en sonar fuerte.

—Tu nombre y todos tus datos estaban en tu cartera y la bolsa que traías contigo. Soy El Dr. Edward Cullen, soy quien te está atendiendo. — Explicó lentamente, como tratando de tranquilizarme. Recordé su voz, era aquella con la que me había desvanecido. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Fatal. Jamás me había sentido tan adolorida en toda mi vida. — Dije, recordando todas la veces que Renee y Charlie me habían llevado durante mi niñez y mi adolescencia, gracias a mi muy famosa falta de equilibrio.

—Así que señora Isabella Witherdale, ¿puede decirme que fue lo que le sucedió?— Preguntó de manera agradable. Torcí el gesto al escuchar mi apellido de casada.

—Bella, solo Bella por favor — Agaché la cabeza, luchando para que las lagrimas no salieran. Respiré hondo y volví a levantar la cara.

— De acuerdo Bella, ahora ¿puedes decirme que fue lo que te ocurrió?— Se sentó en el banco que estaba a un lado de la cama y me observó detenidamente, esperando mi respuesta.

Aparté la vista de él y esos ojos hipnóticos, que solo hacían que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos y no pudiera coordinar lo que razonaba y lo que salía de mi boca. Sentí de inmediato el rubor en mis mejillas y el temblor en mis manos. _¿Y ahora qué hago?_

Mi cabeza empezó a buscar rápidamente una respuesta con el grado exacto de credibilidad y de torpeza de mi parte para que resultara creíble, y también pareciera un accidente. Inmediatamente mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y pestañe para alejarlas, sin apartar la vista del punto en el vacío que había enfocado.

Lo recordaba todo, deseé que todo fuera una pesadilla, que nada hubiera pasado. Que me despertaran y me dijeran que todo iba a estar bien, que nadie jamás me iba a poner una mano encima, que nada ni nadie me podía hacer daño. Solo eso deseaba, que mamá me abrazara y me dijera que solo había sido un mal sueño y que me iba a proteger. Me daría un beso y me llevaría a la cocina para desayunar, con papá en su uniforme de policía leyendo el periódico.

—Me caí de las escaleras de mi casa— Susurré, mirando hacía el vacio.

Temblé al sentir el peso de mi realidad. Mamá no estaba, no había abrazos, no había besos, ni palabras de consuelo.

— ¿Y la herida en su muslo? Eso fue hecho con un objeto punzocortante.

Piensa.

— Llevaba una jarra de agua hacia la cocina… me resbalé en las escaleras, y la jarra se rompió. Uno de los cristales me cortó. — Continúe, sin ninguna nota de emoción en mi voz. — Solo... me caí.

— ¿Está segura de que eso fue lo que paso Bella?— La mención de mi nombre en su aterciopelada voz hizo que volteara la cara para verlo.

¿Se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo? No, no podría.

Sus ojos verdes me observaban con detenimiento. Parecía que podía ver a través de mí. Me sentí expuesta e insegura, así que instintivamente subí mis brazos hacia mi pecho como si tratara de hacer un escudo para protegerme.

—Por supuesto que sí— Le sonreí. — ¿Por qué mentiría?

Entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí y asintió, mientras escribía rápidamente sobre mi historial.

—Bueno, tendrá que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Esos accidentes pueden resultar peores. — Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa. Era de esas sonrisas que a las mujeres de seguro les quitaba el aliento y paralizaba sus corazones, pero creo que no tuvo el mismo efecto en mí. Yo solo, me sentí segura y tranquila, y solté el aire de golpe.

— Lo tendré, gracias— Susurré de vuelta.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y se levantó del banco.

—De acuerdo, iré a tramitar su alta— Dio la vuelta y desapareció de mi vista.

De inmediato supe que no me había creído.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la Saga de Crepúsculo, pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es de mi autoría y solo creo un mundo alterno para los personajes.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

.

.

.

**EdPOV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por supuesto que no le creo nada, a kilómetros noté lo que sus ojos reflejaban: tristeza, miedo, coraje y… tristeza, sobre todo eso. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de porqué me importa tanto el estado de esa mujer, ni porqué me duele e impacienta el verle así. Me convenzo a mi mismo de que es por la misma razón que me preocuparía ver a mi hermana, mi madre o alguna otra de mis pacientes mujeres golpeada, solo por eso.

Arreglo el trámite de su alta con la Sra. Cope y al final firmo su acta.

Camino de regreso para entregársela cuándo mi celular vibra, y al revisarlo vi que era mi madre. Regrese a la recepción.

— Señora Cope, por favor haga que una de las enfermeras le lleve el acta a la señora para que la firme y que liquide la factura. — Estiro el brazo para entregarle el papeleo — Muchas gracias.

—Por supuesto doctor Cullen.

— Buenos días mamá— Dije al momento de llevarme el celular al oído.

—_Buenos días cariño, ¿todavía no terminas tu guardia de hoy?_

—Estoy terminando. Llegó una paciente cuando iba de salida hace unas horas y me quede a observar su evolución, pero acaban de darla de alta, así que termine por hoy.

—_Aw. Mi niño siempre tan humano y pensando en los demás antes que en él. —_Dijo con voz soñadora.

Así era Esme Cullen, la mujer más amorosa, dulce y soñadora que puedes encontrar en el mundo, y no le estoy haciendo justicia ni estoy exagerando.

— Bueno, muchas gracias. Aunque si viene de tu parte no sé si sea muy cierto dado que eres mi madre y es tu deber pensar en tus hijos lo mejor posible. — Escucho su risa del otro lado del teléfono.

En realidad Esme no es mi madre biológica, pero Alice y yo la llamábamos así porque desde que tenemos uso de memoria ha ocupado ese lugar en nuestras vidas. Esme se caso con mi padre tres años después de que nuestra madre, Elizabeth muriera. Ella falleció al mes de que Alice nació, una pulmonía fulminante.

Esme llegó a la vida de Carlisle en un muy bien momento. Yo tenía siete años y Alice dos, así que con un trabajo tan extenuante y dos niños tan pequeños su vida era un total y absoluto caos. Muchos pensarán que fue abusivo que ella llegara y se hiciera cargo de sus dos hijos, como si a mi padre fuera lo único que le interesara, pero en realidad a ella no le molesto en absoluto, de hecho fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Esme nunca pudo tener hijos, y por eso su primer matrimonio fracasó. Así que cuando llego a nuestras vidas no tenía otra cosa más que amor de madre para ofrecernos.

Además, nadie duda del amor que Carlisle le tiene a Esme, desde que la conoció cada vez que la mira es como si la viera por primera vez. Simplemente esta deslumbrado y dudo que eso cambie hasta el final de sus días.

— _Eso es verdad, pero te aseguro que no soy la única que lo piensa. Has ayudado a muchas personas, y todas ellas piensan que eres un excelente ser humano. — _Ahora era mi turno de reír. _Ay mamá, te aseguro que existen más personas de las que te imaginas que piensan que soy una total escoria. En especial mujeres._

— Bueno, aunque me gustaría escuchar sobre mis cuantiosas virtudes todo el día, supongo que no fue esa la razón por la que me llamaste, ¿verdad?

—_En realidad quería invitarte a desayunar, pero acabas de terminar tu guardia y debes de estar agotado, seguro quieres dormir y descansar. Podemos quedar para otro día. —_ Dijo con un poco de decepción en su voz. La verdad es que estaba extrañamente despierto, sentía el cansancio, pero no era del tipo del cual se te cierran los ojos y no puedes mantenerte de pie.

— Claro que si mamá, me encantaría desayunar contigo. Te parece que nos veamos en el lugar de siempre en… — Observé mi reloj. Eran ya las ocho de la mañana, ¿cómo había pasado tanto tiempo? Debería de haber terminado mi turno hace más de cuatro horas. —… media hora, ¿te parece?

— _Me parece bien hijo, te veo ahí… —_ Su voz dudo durante un segundo, parecía que con nerviosismo o preocupación, y era raro por que hacía unos segundos desbordaba alegría.

— ¿Estás bien mamá? Te noto un poco nerviosa.

— _No cariño, estoy bien. Solo que tengo muchas ganas de platicar contigo. —_ De acuerdo, esto sí es raro, Esme habla conmigo prácticamente a diario. Aunque no nos veamos ella busca el modo de mantenerse en contacto.

— Ok… está bien. Entonces te veo ahí.

— _Te quiero._

— También te quiero. Adiós.

Cuelgo y me dirijo a mi oficina. Me quito la bata y mi pongo mi ropa, recojo mi portafolio, las llaves de mi Volvo y reviso que no se me olvide nada.

Salí y me dirijo a los ascensores. Llamo al piso y espero, pero justo cuándo iba a subir me acorde de _ella_. ¿Seguirá todavía en el hospital? Doy la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba, recorro la cortina, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Lo único que encuentro es el listón azul de su bata en la cama.

Antes de salir, tomo el listón y lo guardo en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

.

.

.

**BePOV**

.

.

.

Son las 9 de la mañana, no hay nadie en la casa, estoy sola. El día anterior les dije a los empleados que podían llegar a medio día, solo que no contaba con que las cosas no iban a suceder como me las imagine.

Tengo frio, la casa es muy grande y si bien esta bien mueblada, se siente tan vacía. El eco de mis pasos solo hace que me duela aún más el corazón, aunque en realidad ya no estoy segura de que lo que me duela en el pecho sea el corazón, porque desde anoche lo que se encontraba en ese espacio simplemente desapareció después de romperse en mil pedazos.

Caminé hacia mi recamara y cuando subí las escaleras vinieron a mi memoria imágenes de James persiguiéndome. Una lágrima. Al llegar a mi recamara observé la cama revuelta, las sabanas mojadas en el piso y los pedazos de vidrio por todos lados. Una lágrima.

Rápidamente tomo los pedazos más grandes de vidrio y los pongo en el bote de basura, quito las sábanas de la cama y las dejo en el cesto de ropa sucia. Bajo a la cocina para buscar un balde de agua y una franela y salir a limpiar la sangre en mi auto antes de que Jacob llegue y se dé cuenta.

Cuando llego a la cocina me detengo en seco al observar la mancha roja secándose en el piso blanco. _Esto está mal. _Lleno un balde con agua y desinfectante, tomo un trapo y me hinco para poder fregar el piso. _Esto es asqueroso._ Aun seca la sangre tiene ese olor tan repulsivo que me hace querer vomitar y que me dé vueltas la cabeza.

Lo mismo hago con el auto, soy meticulosa y tallo tan fuerte que incluso me duelen las manos. El dolor en las costillas me impide llegar tan lejos en la limpieza como quería, pero es lo que puedo hacer por ahora, no se ve tan mal.

Trato de no respirar mientras sigo fregando. Cuando termino llevo el balde de agua al fregadero para poder desecharla, observo el líquido rojo mientras desaparece por el desagüe. _¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando al deshacerte de la evidencia?! ¡No seas tonta! _Mi subconsciente grita y yo quiero escucharlo, de verdad que quiero hacer le caso, salir corriendo de ahí hasta que mis piernas no respondan, pero simplemente continuo con mi labor de limpieza. Pareciera que soy una sonámbula, actúo como un autómata por inercia.

Sin salir de mi letargo metí a la lavadora las sabanas mojadas e inicio el ciclo de lavado.

Me dirigí a mi habitación a darme una ducha, me desvestí con cuidado debido al dolor de mis costillas y pierna. Cuándo el agua fría me tocó, fue como si hubiera despertado de un largo y doloroso sueño, lloré y lloré hasta más no poder. Mis lágrimas se fueron al desagüe junto con el agua. Me quede mirando la pared por lo que parecieron horas aunque fueran minutos. Lavé mi cabello y cuerpo, cuidando no mojar la venta que cubría los puntos de mi pierna.

Me puse un vestido con vuelo que me llegaba debajo de la rodilla, eso cubriría el vendaje. Por suerte no tenía moretones o rasguños en los brazos o pantorrillas, serían más difíciles de ocultar. Sequé mi cabello y lo dejé suelto para que cubriera lo más que se pudiese mis mejillas.

Bajé al cuarto de lavado, ya había terminado el ciclo de lavado, así que metí las sabanas en la secadora y espere a que estuvieran listas. Cuándo el tiempo paso subí de nuevo a la habitación para ponerlas otra vez. Observé que el cochón todavía estaba húmedo, pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, los empleados llegarían en media hora aproximadamente.

Cuando termine con la cama fui al piso de abajo a revisar que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar. Había olvidado mí bolso en el living de la entrada. Reviso mi celular y veo que no tengo llamadas perdidas ni mensajes. Respiro de alivio, James no trató de comunicarse después de que se fue. ¿A dónde habrá ido? No me importa, mientras más lejos de mi esté, mucho mejor.

No sabría cómo enfrentarlo, ni cómo actuar si lo viera en este momento. Seguramente me le lanzaría al cuello y lo golpearía hasta quedarme sin aire, pero tan segura como que lo mataría, que el intentaría hacer lo mismo conmigo. Y lo más probable es que el ganaría ese enfrentamiento.

Nada está fuera de su lugar, todo lo arreglé. Es como si aquí nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Lo siento, soy una horrible persona :S De verdad es que acabo de entrar a la universidad y las primeras semanas fueron un poco difíciles y agotantes, apenas me estoy acoplando.

Este capítulo es corto, pero lo compensaré la siguiente semana (eso espero).

También voy a subir un pequeño ONE-SHOT por si quieren leerlo, pero ese lo subiré el lunes a mas tardar (ese si lo prometo).

Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en la siguiente. 3


End file.
